1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for winding a material web produced from a pulp suspension and finally dried, e.g., a paper or cardboard web, onto a reel spool to produce a wound reel, in which the material web is smoothed xe2x80x9conlinexe2x80x9d and is then conducted over a reel drum. A winding nip is formed between the reel drum and the reel spool, and the reel drum and the wound reel being formed are held in contact with one another during the winding procedure.
The invention further relates to a winding machine for winding a material web produced from a pulp suspension and finally dried, e.g., a paper or cardboard web, onto a reel spool to produce a wound reel, in which the material web is smoothed xe2x80x9conlinexe2x80x9d and is then conducted over a reel drum. A winding nip is formed between the reel drum and the reel spool, and the reel drum and the wound reel being formed are held in contact with one another during the winding procedure.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Such a process and such a winding machine are known, e.g., from the published European Application No. EP 0 483 092 A1. They are used, e.g., at the end of a machine for producing or finishing a material web. However, they can also be used to rewind an already fully wound reel. The machine in question can be, e.g., a paper or cardboard machine.
From the commonly owned International Publication No. WO 95/30049, of which U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,909 was a U.S. National Stage application, a process and a winding machine are also known for producing paper webs coated bilaterally inside a paper machine in which the coated paper web is smoothed by at least one online calender and is then wound onto a reel spool to produce a wound reel.
Furthermore, in the commonly owned German Utility Model Patent No. DE 297 21 832.8, a device is disclosed for optionally smoothing coated or uncoated material webs, such as, paper or cardboard, that are at least partially dried in the drying section of a paper machine. The disclosed device includes at least one web guide roll, at least one calender, and a reeling device.
Experiments that have been performed have now revealed that, after the online smoothing, irregularities can occur in cross profiles, such as, in particular, in the thickness cross profile of a material web, where the average thickness of the material web is also reduced to about 70 to 30% of its original thickness. These irregularities generally occur only occasionally, in particular in the case of a paper machine, because irregularities can be eliminated, e.g., by adjusting the headbox. Nevertheless, they can have a detrimental effect on the symmetry of the winding construction. Therefore, the result may be that the winding diameter on one side of the material web width is, e.g., larger than the desired diameter. The winding construction is then no longer cylindrical. Moreover, it also results frequently in an undesired overstretching of the material web, which can, e.g., have a considerable effect on the flatness of graphic papers.
The present invention provides a process as well as a winding machine of the type generally described above, with which, notwithstanding any irregularities in the material web, a substantially always perfect winding construction is ensured in the most simple and reliable manner possible.
In view of the process, the invention provides that the reel spool and/or the reel drum are moved (traversed), preferably axially (or cross-wise), with respect to the web travel direction of the fed material web. In a further embodiment of the invention, the movement can be achieved by a cyclical tilting of the reel spool and/or the reel drum. The concept of traversing movement is a well-known concept to those skilled in the art of printing press construction. The traversing ability designates the possibility of displacing a component axially along its longitudinal axis. For example, printing rollers are accommodated bilaterally on a machine frame in roller bearings so that they can be moved, i.e., can be displaced axially. Such a printing roller is disclosed in, e.g., German Utility Model No. DE 296 11 112. Moreover, the concept of traversing is sufficiently well-known in textile machinery construction. A known traversing is that part of a textile machine, preferably textile machines for the production of synthetic threads, that by a to-and-fro movement of the winding-on thread, ensures that a regular thread winding is formed. Most recently, the concept of traversing has also been used in paper and cardboard machine construction in accordance with the above explanations.
Thus, the reel spool or the reel drum can be alternately displaced or tilted in the one and then in the other direction. However, the reel drum and the wound reel being formed on the reel spool are held in contact with one another during the winding procedure, i.e., the winding nip is maintained. As a result of the movement, any irregularities that occur in the material web, e.g., an irregularly changing thickness cross profile, may be distributed over the web width over quite a large area, so that an impairment of the desired winding construction is virtually excluded and an at least approximately cylindrical winding diameter can be achieved in spite of any irregularities. By the controlled movement of the reel spool or the reel drum, the material web can be deflected in the web travel direction of the material web by the desired amount and is thus moved on the reel spool.
In a preferred practical embodiment of the process according to the invention, the reel spool is moved, preferably axially, and the movable reel drum is tracked to maintain the winding nip. In particular, the line load in the winding nip can also be adjusted via the movable reel drum, and this line load preferably can be held constant at a value that can be specified in advance. The reel spool is advisably moved along at least one guideway, with it optionally being simultaneously tilted in a cyclical manner while being moved.
So that the reel drum can always follow the reel spool even at the optionally simultaneous cyclical tilted position and, so that the line load in the winding nip can also be kept constant, the tilted position of the reel spool should ordinarily be no greater than the lift of the reel drum.
While in the preferred embodiment the reel spool is moved, e.g., axially, and the movable reel drum is tracked to maintain the winding nip, in principle an embodiment of the process according to the invention is also conceivable in which the reel drum is moved, e.g., axially, and the movable reel spool is tracked to maintain the winding nip.
If the material web is conducted over a web guide roll in the web travel direction of the material web before the reel drum, this web guide roll is also preferably moved, e.g., axially. In this connection, the movement of this web guide roll advisably takes place so that at least essentially equal longitudinal tensions result in both edge regions of the fed material web.
It is advisable for the web guide roll to be moved in a vertical plane.
In a preferred embodiment, the reel spool and/or the reel drum may be moved, e.g., axially (cross-wise), with respect to the web travel direction of the fed material web only when certain roughness values of the material web are present. This results in the advantage from the point of view of operational efficiency that, with material webs having very small differences with respect to their roughness values, e.g., material webs of LWC or LC grades of paper, no traversing of the material web takes place. Preferably, the roughness values include the value range of about 0.05 to 1.25 PPT, preferably about 0.5 to 1.15 PPT, with the roughness values furthermore being measured by at least one roughness sensor. PPT (Parker Print Surf) is the unit of roughness determination by the print surf method, which is standardized in DIN ISO 8791 Part 4, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This standard should be referred to as far as the range of application, measuring principle, measuring instrument, sampling, and the like are concerned.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the reel spool and/or the reel drum are moved, e.g., axially, with respect to the web travel direction of the fed material web only at a web speed of greater than or equal to (xe2x89xa7) about 800 m/min, preferably greater than or equal to about 1000 m/min. As already explained above, experiments that have been performed have revealed that, after online smoothing, particularly at higher web speeds, irregularities can occur in cross profiles, e.g., in the thickness cross profile of a material web, where the average thickness of the material web is reduced to about 70 to 30% of its original thickness. In order to be able to compensate for or completely stop these irregularities during the winding construction in the course of the production process, the moving of the reel spool and/or the reel drum is provided for according to the invention when the above-mentioned speeds are reached.
The winding machine according to the invention includes a reel spool and/or a reel drum can be moved, e.g, axially (cross-wise), with respect to the web travel direction of the fed material web by at least one assigned drive device or pressing device.
Advantageous developments of the winding machine according to the invention are given in the subclaims.
Of course, the above-mentioned features of the invention and those to be explained below can be used not only in the combinations given, but also in other combinations or alone, without departing from the scope of the invention.
The present invention is directed to a process for winding a material web onto a reel spool to produce a wound reel. The process includes producing the material web, online smoothing of the produced material web, guiding the smoothed material web over a reel drum and through a nip formed between the reel drum and one of the reel spool and the wound reel, maintaining contact between the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel, and reeling the smoothed material web while transversely moving at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel relative to a web travel direction.
In accordance with a feature of the invention, the producing of the web may include producing the web from a pulp suspension and dried. Further, the material web may include one of a paper and cardboard web. The online smoothing can include guiding the produced material web through an online calender. The moving of the at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel axially can displace the material web along the one of the reel spool and the wound reel.
According to a further feature of the instant invention, the moving of the at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel may include a cyclical tilting of at least one of the one of reel spool and the reel drum the moving of the material web can include a cyclical tilting of at least one of the one of reel spool and the reel drum.
The reel spool can be moved and the movable reel drum can be tracked to maintain the nip. The reel spool may be moved in a substantially axial direction. Further, a line load in the nip can be adjustable via the movable reel drum, and the line load in the nip may be maintained at a substantially constant predetermined value.
Moreover, the reel drum can be moved and the movable reel spool may be tracked to maintain the nip. The reel drum can be moved in a substantially axial direction.
The process can also include guiding the material web over a movable web guide roll in the web travel direction web before the reel drum. Movement of the guide roll moves the material web along the guide roll. The material web may move substantially along an axial direction of the guide roll. Further, the moving of the web guide roll can provide at least essentially equal longitudinal tensions in both the edge regions of fed material web. The web guide roll can be traversed by the material web in a vertical plane.
According to another feature of the invention, the moving of the at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel occurs when certain roughness values of the material web are present. The roughness values are within a range of between about 0.05-1.25 PPT, and preferably within a range of between about 0.5-1.15 PPT. The process can further include measuring the roughness values with at least one roughness sensor.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, the process may further include feeding the material web as a speed of xe2x89xa7 about 800 m/min, and preferably the feed speed is 24  about 1000 m/min.
According to a further feature of the instant invention, the moving of the at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel includes positioning the at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel obliquely to the web travel direction.
In accordance with a still further feature of the invention, the following relationship is fulfilled:   Ch  =            (              Dk        +        Dt            )        ⁢    x    ⁢          Hh      LE      
in which: Ch represents an axial traversing lift; Dk represents a diameter of the reel drum; Dt represents a diameter of the wound reel 20 being formed; Hh represents a maximum tilt position of the reel spool; and LE represents the lengths of the reel spool and the reel drum, which are measured between the points of attachment of one of a drive and a pressing device.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for winding a material web onto a reel spool to produce a wound reel. The apparatus includes a web production facility, an online smoothing device, a reel drum, and a reel spool. A nip is formed between the reel drum and one of the reel spool and the wound reel, and the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound roll are arranged to maintain contact during a winding procedure. At least one device is arranged to move at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel transversely to a web run direction.
In accordance with a feature of the invention, the web production facility can be structured and arranged to produce the material web from a pulp suspension which has been dried.
According to another feature of the present invention, the material web can include one of a paper and cardboard web.
According to another feature of the invention, the online smoothing device can include an online calender.
In accordance with still another feature of the instant invention, the moving of the at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel can result in an axial movement of the material web relative to the one of the reel spool and the wound reel.
According to another feature of the present invention, the at least one device can include a drive device and a pressing device.
In accordance with a further feature of the instant invention, the at least one device can be arranged to cyclically tilt at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel.
The at least one device can include a drive device coupled to move the reel spool. In this manner, the material web can axially move along the one of the reel spool and the wound reel. The at least one device can further include a pressing device coupled to the reel drum to maintain the nip. A line load in the nip may be adjustable via the pressing device coupled to the reel drum. The line load in the nip can be maintained at a predetermined value.
According to still another feature of the instant invention, the at least one device may include a drive device coupled to move the reel drum, such that the material web can be axially moved along the one of the reel spool and the wound reel. Further, the at least one device can include a pressing device coupled to the one of the reel spool and the wound reel to maintain the nip.
A web guide roll can be arranged before, relative to the web travel direction, the reel drum. The material web may be guided over the web guide roll before being guided over the reel drum. The web guide roll can be coupled to the at least one device. The at least one guide device can include a driving device. Further, the at least one device may include a driving device coupled to move the web guide roll transversely to the web travel direction. At least essentially equal longitudinal tensions result in both edge regions of the material web. The material web may be guided to traverse the web guide roll in a substantially vertical plane.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel is movable relative to the web travel direction via the at least one device. At least one of the reel drum and one of the reel spool and the wound reel is movable when certain roughness values of the material web are present. The roughness values can include a value range between about 0.05 and 1.25 PPT, and preferably a value range between about 0.5 and 1.15 PPT. Further, at least one roughness sensor may be arranged to measure roughness values of the material web.
In accordance with yet another feature of the instant invention, the material web can be fed at a speed of xe2x89xa7 about 800 m/min, and preferably fed at a speed of xe2x89xa7 about 1000 m/min.
The present invention is directed to a process for winding a material web onto a reel spool to produce a wound reel. The process includes producing the material web, online smoothing of the produced material web, guiding the smoothed material web over a reel drum and through a nip formed between the reel drum and one of the reel spool and the wound reel, maintaining contact between the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel, and reeling the smoothed material web while moving at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel relative to a web travel direction.
According to another feature of the invention, the at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel can be moved crosswise to tie web travel direction. Further, the at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel can be cyclically moved to a position obliquely to the web travel direction.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the at least one of the reel drum and the one of the reel spool and the wound reel can be cyclically moved to a position obliquely to the web travel direction.